


King Chilli

by TheDelta42



Series: Shit be True - Series [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Kim makes a mistake, Marinette makes him regret it, Multi, Petty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, death by spicy food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Kim plays the wrong kind of prank on Ladybug and suffers from the fallout.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Shit be True - Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	King Chilli

** King Chilli **

Marinette’s day was going so well. She finished all her homework on time, managed to get one of the Guardians to help in the search for Hawkmoth, Akuma’s had been on a low, so her and Adrien hadn’t been interrupted on any dates, Kagami was getting over Zach and Luka wasn’t making an idiot of himself in front of her anymore, especially after the guitar incident and Alix stopped bitching about height issues and Chloe had kept her trap shut throughout the day.

Then Kim texted her to meet him at the Eiffel Tower. Automatically assuming the worst, Marinette transformed into Ladybug, before swinging off to the monument.

King Monkey wasn’t immediately visible when Ladybug landed. She sent an APB to the rest of the team, before she heard a noise behind her. Ladybug spun around and saw nothing, relaxing the Heroine stood up straight.

“UPROAR!” Yelled King Monkey, jumping out from his hiding place.

Ladybug jumped and received a banana to the face. She automatically knew something was wrong with her. Wiping the mushy banana off her face, Ladybug glared at King Monkey.

“Really?!” Ladybug snarled, “You called me here, just to pull some stupid prank?!”

King laughed, “It worked didn’t it?”

A trio of thuds behind Ladybug informed her of the arrival of Rena, Chat and Viperion.

“What’s the problem?” Viperion asked, looking around.

“Kim.” Said Ladybug, her voice cold, “Thought it would be funny to tell me to meet him at the Eiffel Tower, without any context, and throw a banana at my face.”

Chat frowned, “I don’t see the problem.”

“He threw a banana at my face, AFTER using Uproar.” Ladybug reiterated, getting a wince from the other three, while King just laughed.

“Oooh,” Said Rena, “I don’t wanna know what’s going to happen if an Akuma attack occurs.”

“Hopefully, we’ll get lucky and this will wear off before an Akuma shows up.” Said Ladybug, walking up to Chat Noir, “But, right now, I kinda need a lift.”

“Why leave so soon?” King Monkey gloated, before his face fell at the withering glare Ladybug gave him.

“Go sit on a cactus.” The Heroine snapped, before wriggling into Chat further.

Chat took off and soon her and Ladybug were gone.

“Does anyone know what those two do when they just vanish?” Rena asked, “Because I know for a fact, they are not going back to the school.”

“Who cares?” King dismissed, “I’d like to see Alix top this.”

“Alix wouldn’t, because she actually has an instinct for self-preservation, unlike you.” Viperion growled, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to my room.”

“I got a meeting with Nino and a broom closet in a minute, have fun getting down.” Rena and Viperion leaped off the Tower.

King just sighed and placed his hands behind his head and fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes, Ladybug was glaring down at him.

“How long have you been up here?!” Ladybug snapped, her hands on her hips.

“Haven’t moved all day.” Said Kim, smugly, “How’s the suit holding up?”

Ladybug only continued to glare, “Get up, we’re going on patrol.”

“Wha-but I-wait-” Kim spluttered, as Ladybug hauled him to his feet, “I went on patrol yesterday, it’s Alix’s turn tonight!”

“Alix, unlike a certain someone, didn’t throw a banana at my face.” Said Ladybug, giving her yoyo string an experimental tug, before jumping off the Eiffel Tower, a dejected King Monkey following after her.

The patrol was done in complete silence since Ladybug was already staring daggers at King Monkey after his little prank involving Uproar, but he didn’t expect the Akuma to attack while they were on patrol. Hopefully, this didn’t mess her powers too much.

“Of all the days, it had to be today.” Ladybug groaned quietly, sending a quick message out to the rest of the team, getting questions before they confirmed that they were on their way.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug shouted as she called out her superpower… which manifested as a red and black anvil that hit her right on the head.

Ladybug pitched over and started to fall off the top of the building she was on, luckily being caught by Chat Noir, who brought her back up to the roof

“King…. run.” Ladybug growled out, as Taurus hefted up the anvil.

King Monkey booked it like his life depended on it. Which, in this case, it did.

The Akuma spotted King Monkey running away from a building, before following him.

“Aw, Augustus wants to play.” Rena cooed, before Ladybug made a gesture for Taurus to throw the anvil, which hit Augustus’s Akuma item, but also fell and landed on his foot.

There was silence, before Augustus started wailing, falling on his behind, as Pegasus opened a portal to the ground, allowing Ladybug to catch the Akuma, purify it and fix the damage done. Ladybug then strode over to the crying child and picked him up, gently shushing him.

“Is it safe?” King Monkey called, before a shoe was thrown at him.

As Ladybug and Chat Noir gave Augustus back to his mother, who explained he was teething, Viperion made sure King Monkey was rounded up and escorted home by Pegasus and Bunnix, before he was joined by Chat, Ryuuko and Ladybug.

There was silence amongst the four, before Ryuuko said, “How are you going to make him pay?”

“Don’t worry,” Said Ladybug, calmly, “I have a plan.”

** KC **

“I just want to say I’m really sorry for today, Marinette!” Kim said, practically kneeling down apologizing. Kim had been doing it all day and anyone outside of the class and the team would have no idea what Kim was apologising for.

Marinette chuckled a little before patting him on the head.

“It’s okay, Kim. Hey, how about some soup? My parents have a great recipe.” Said Marinette, as she gently steered him out of the school and towards the bakery, nodding to her mother as she guided Kim up the stairs.

“Soup, huh? What kind?” Kim asked eagerly, his stomach growling at the mention of food.

“Oh, I can’t tell you. It’s a special family recipe.” Replied Marinette, seating Kim at the table.

“Whatever it is, I bet it’s delicious.” Said Kim, naively missing the cool undertone of Marinette’s voice.

“Oh, I think you’ll love it.” She replied, grabbing the chili from the cabinet, “We’ve been told it’s to die for.”

Marinette silently snickered, dumping the contents of the jar into the soup. The amount of chilli was nothing compared to her family’s taste for spicy food.

** KC **

The first sign had been how Kim practically knocked the bathroom door of its hinges. Kim knew the feeling all too well, the burn, the sharp sting that always came before it. Kim didn’t know how he could laugh at Chloe if she went through the same thing.

The second had been the low rumbling sound. The burning intensified Kim then recalled how Chloe had been given laxatives, so the burning wouldn’t’ve been as intense. Tears started prickling in his eyes and the burn became hotter.

The third was Kim’s crying. Somewhat loud sobs could be heard from inside the bathroom, followed by begging, chants of why and oh my god, before Kim gave out a wail, as a sharp rumble cut him off before allowing him to continue.

The final sign was the smell. Marinette smirked as she covered her nose. A loud farting sound was then followed by more begging, before another fart ripped out of him, swiftly followed by a couple of splashes.

“How much chilli did you put in his soup?” Adrien asked, covering his nose and mouth.

“Enough for it to burn on the way out.” Said Marinette, as Alix walked past and immediately started gagging.

“What’s that smell?” Alix asked, as Kim gave another scream cut short by a rumble.

“Kim.” Said Marinette and Adrien together, as Kim just continued to scream and beg to an unmerciful god, or in this case team leader.

“I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!” Kim wailed, as another violent fart ripped its way out of him, getting a sob from the boy.

“Sorry doesn’t change what you did!” Marinette yelled back, as Kim let out a final scream.

“Oh thank god.” Kim panted, relieved, “It’s finally over, thank you of wonderful-”

Everyone was silent when Kim stopped short.

“Oh, no…” Kim sobbed and wailed, “There’s no paper….”

Everyone looked at Adrien, before he held up a bag that had the bathroom’s toilet paper in.

Max walked past the them, wearing a gas mask, silently asking Marinette for permission to give Kim some paper. Marinette nodded and saw Max pass the paper under the cubical door, along with some aloe vera.

Kim came limping out and screamed when he saw Marinette, getting a laugh from the team members in the corridor.

“What’d you learn?” Marinette asked, before walking away with Adrien behind her.

The rest of the day passed with Kim letting out the occasional whimper coming from Kim whenever he adjusted himself in his seat. By Physics, everyone heard about Kim and the toilet that he had rendered unusable. Alix swore she saw a group of people in toxic waste suits going into the bathroom to try and fix the toilet. There were rumours that the toilet had to be removed. Ms. Mendeleiev quickly made sure that they were supposed to be working, not gossiping. Adrien and Marinette were put on opposite ends of the room, as to prevent them from making googly eyes at each other.

A loud gurgle sounded through the classroom.

“Oh no.” Said Kim, before he started running to the door.

A sound that resembled a pop that echoed throughout the classroom, swiftly followed by a loud, wet, fart. Kim stopped dead as the burning returned, before he bowed his head and started crying.

“Why won’t it stop?” Kim whimpered, as he just stood there, his trousers wet.

Marinette sent a quick text to her parents, asking them to pick up some clothes for Kim. Alix raced to the window, before throwing it open and taking in large gulps of air. Marinette decided to brave the smell, before pulling a coat and apron on and walking up to Kim.

“Does it still burn?” Asked Marinette, getting a nod from Kim, “You lasted longer than the last person, then again, Ethan was a bit disappointing.”

Kim continued to whimper, as Marinette, after finding a pair of gloves, put her arms around his middle, “This is going to get a bit worse before it gets better.”

Marinette’s arms then constricted around Kim’s belly, squeezing him tightly. Kim wailed at the burn became worse, before it started to subside. Marinette then started shushing and gently rocking him.

Max pause from fighting Chloe over his gas mask, “That has got to be the weirdest thing I’ve seen all week.”

“What, Kim pranking Marinette, getting subject to death by Chilli, destroying a school toilet, crapping himself and Marinette treating him as a baby?” Asked Alix, looking over at the group.

“Marinette literally squeezing the shit out of Kim.” Said Max, looking at the two.

“I think it was more than shit, Max.” Said Nino, as Tom came into the classroom.

Kim was quietly escorted to a washroom, before the class was dismissed, Marinette re-joining them with a new pair of shoes.

“So,” Said Marinette, her voice chipper, “What’d we learn?”


End file.
